Rouge et Noir
by Azure Archer
Summary: *Indefinitely On Hold* Yomi and Tomo have a fight. It then leads Tomo to do something unthinkable, which leads her to find out Yomi's been doing some pretty bad stuff herself. Everything leads to major angst and drama with some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Rouge et Noir.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this story..  
A/N: The title means red and black… I didn't know what else to call it.. Please enjoy though :)

"It wasn't my idea to have a kid! I would've been perfectly content without that child!" a mans voice could be heard throughout the house. "Oh! But you seemed so enthused when we did! It's not my fault she's screwed up! That runs in your part of the family!" a woman's voice screamed back. A few seconds later a slap echoed through the small house, and into their daughter's room.

Tomo Takino sat huddled on her bed with earphones blasting at maximum volume. Tears were brimming her eyes as she clutched the life out of a small, tattered teddy bear. It was the bear that Yomi had given her from grade school. Maybe Yomi had forgiven her by now…

-Flashback-

The Chiyo gang sat down eating lunch, minus Tomo. Yomi was starring at her watch when Tomo ran up and pounced on her. However, due to gravity, she knocked her friend over and her curry went flying as well. They landed in a pile, curry on top.

Koyomi screeched "Tomo! What the hell was that for?" The energetic girl apologized and held up the bread she'd gotten. The taller brunette stood and looked at her curry covered self. "Kami-sama Tomo, cant you do anything right!" she spat at Tomo, who shrunk in return.

Tomo was still angered from overhearing her parent's topic of argument... herself again of course. "Fuck Yomi! I'm sorry I'm not perfect! Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time!" she countered, finally fed up from everything. The studious girl gasped and a tense silence filled the room. Tomo then turned on heel, and walked away rigidly.

-End Flashback-

"Kami-sama." Tomo muttered "I really can't do anything right, can I?" Standing, she threw off her headphones and punched her wall. She punched until her knuckles, and tears mixed with it. Tomo then ran over to her door and slammed herself into it, successfully jamming it shut. After she was safely locked in her room, she walked to her dresser and fished around in it until she found a small shiny object; a box cutter. It still had traces of dried blood on it too.

Flopping down onto her hardwood floor, Tomo examined it. Carefully, the usually insane girl lightly traced scars on her mid drift and placed the razor on a clear spot. It started as small slices, but soon progressed to slashes as her rage and frustration grew. After a mere 7 minutes, she was bleeding from more than twenty cuts on her stomach and shoulders.

Tomo then proceeded to lie down and listen to her heart beat that was currently booming in her eardrums. She smiled as she felt all her troubles melt away; replaced by a comforting sting. Takino could feel her life draining and smiled bitterly before falling unconscious.

Two hours later, she awoke with a dry mouth and a throbbing upper body. Looking down, her eyes widened. A small pool of blood surrounded her and the slashes were already scabbing over. _Damn quick healing… I should be dead._

After taking in the mess she'd made for a few minutes, she rose and peeked out of her door. To her relief, Tomo could hear their snores two rooms down from her. The brunette then walked slowly to the washroom and grabbed a black towel. The girl cleaned up the bloody mess in her room and started a bath for herself.

Easing into it, Tomo hissed and the warm water quickly turned a light crimson. She softly washed off the cuts and dried off. Once she lied back down on her bed, she immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day was cold, Tomo ignored Yomi, and Yomi ignored Tomo. Even Osaka felt the tension… and didn't mention it. Classes came and went, but the discomfort just grew. The last bell rang, and with the day finally over, the two went their separate ways.

That night, Tomo heard her parents again, fighting over her grades this time. "This is just stupid... I have to get Yomi back, she's the only one I have left." The brunette resolved and hopped out of her window to run to Koyomi's house.

Tomo tried the window, and finding it open, snuck in. Once she'd stood up fully, she looked around… no Yomi. The radio was on and homework covered her desk as well as a half eaten bowl of curry. Investigating further, she discovered a small dent in the small like someone had kicked it.

The normally immature woman blinked in confusion, then turned her head to the bathroom. Gagging noises were audible from the other side of the door which was cracked open a few inches. Tomo walked up to the door and peaked in, only to find her best friend huddled over the toilet with her fingers down her throat. The more she watched, the more enraged she became.

She stood back as she watched her normally calm and serious friend slowly get up and wash out her mouth. As soon as the taller brunette got an inch out of the bathroom, Tomo grabbed her shirt and slung her into the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Koyomi! Is this your new diet? Is it!" Tomo screamed at the shocked girl.

"Tomo! It's not… I wasn't… Kami-sama! You just don't understand damn it! You're so damned dense! You couldn't understand my pain, how much I want to fit in and be pretty.. It's my life Tomo! I can do whatever I want to my body." She finished.

Takino took a large breath to calm herself and spoke in an icy tone. "You think I can't understand pain and a longing to fit in Yomi?" Yomi paused and replied in a wicked voice "No Tomo… No. You Tomo… are naïve... Naïve, immature, and ignorant. You don't know what pain is."

At Yomi's last statement, Tomo snapped and ripped off her night shirt, exposing her almost mortal wounds and plain white sports bra. The cuts covered her shoulders and entire stomach, Yomi froze. "Am I so ignorant to you now Yomi! Am I!" she asked in a raspy tone. "Tomo, what the hell did you do?" Yomi asked, voice cracking.

The usually energetic and carefree girl stood calm and laughed bitterly before replying "You're the one who doesn't know pain. You think of yourself as ugly… and fat, hated.. People don't hate you, they hate me. Your mom loves you, your dad too.. You have a bunch of friends who care about you.. Me? I have you. I had you.. But I guess I never even had you now.. You obviously don't care.. My 'rents say shit about me every night.. Dad used to beat me until I fought back… All you care about is how pretty you can be... You disgust me. Whatever you know… It is your body. I wish you the best of fucking luck."

She stood there, starring straight into Yomi's eyes, into her very being. Then, she grabbed her shirt, and quietly hopped back out of the window. Yomi was left there in shock. The guilt came in waves as she slowly backed her way to her bed and fell back.

"I never knew… how could I be so stupid? All this time…" Yomi muttered to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. _How long has she been like this… So alone in the world. Why was I so blinded by my own selfishness? How could I do this to her? I abandoned her…_ _Kami-sama, Tomo.._

At the last two words, the dam broke and tears spilt forth. The brunette turned on her TV, trying to distract herself from the melancholy, but to no avail. Yomi cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tomo brooded down the dark alley ways back to her house. "I should've never shown her, I'm so damn stupid." She ranted to herself. Unbeknownst to her however, a large shadow was closing in on her fast from behind. By the time she realized she'd been followed, a hand wrapped around her and pressed a damp cloth to her mouth and nose.

Then, everything went black.

End for now, I hope you like is so far. Review and I'll update sooner


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy... I can't guarantee the next time I'm going to update either, sorry guys.  
"_blah blah."_ –thoughts  
" blah blah." –not thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nada, just like usual.

Rouge et Noir Chapter 2

Sun peaked through the hastily closed window shades, spreading light unto the previously dull room. Yomi woke up to an annoying chirping and quickly hit her alarm clock. After turning the clock off, the events of the day before hit her with full force. She had to find Tomo. _I only hope she can forgive me…_

Having nothing else to do, and it still being relatively early, the brunette went to take a quick bath. Once inside her small bathroom, Yomi glanced into the mirror and winced. The studious girl sighed and started the tub.

As she lowered herself into the bath, a shiny glint caught her eyesight. A small broken razor lay in the corner of the tub._ Tomo.. I wonder.. _Yomi nervously brought the sharp piece of metal to her midsection and pressed down. "Nothing bad so far.." she mumbled to herself, but yelped as the blade pierced her skin and a small droplet of blood appeared.

The brunettes mind quickly flashed back to the image of her friend's body. _Gods Tomo… how? _Yomi quickly put down the razor and continued her bath, ignoring the slight stinging sensation from her new wound.

Finishing in a little less than half an hour, Yomi dried herself and got dressed. Even though it was still a bit early, she left in hopes of a calm walk to soothe her nerves._ Maybe Tomo's doing the same… If I could just get her alone.. I could talk to her.._

dotdotdot

However relaxing her walk was supposed to be, it ended rather quickly. Yomi quietly set down her things and took her seat. Five minutes passed and she began to twiddle her thumbs. After ten minutes the doors slid open and Kagura walked in.

"Hey Yomi, what's up? …You don't look too good." The athlete commented. "I just had a fight with Tomo yesterday." The studious girl replied glumly. "Bigger than usual huh?" Kagura inquired. "..Yeah. We… I said something's I shouldn't have… I.. well, we've never fought like that before Kagura. I don't know what to do." The brunette sighed.

"Hm.. I'm sorry Yomi… how about if she doesn't come in today I'll go help you make up with her." "Arigatou gozaimasu." Yomi smiled greatfully. A few minutes later the Chiyo gang began to arrive and soon the room was filled, except for, of course, Yukari. Fifteen minutes into homeroom, the maniac teacher barreled into the room and started to teach in her own.. Unique way.

dotdotdot

The day passed at a deathly slow pace, and by the time it was over Yomi had thought of a hundred things to say and a thousand what-ifs. Only a few people remained in the classroom when she ran up to the athlete and with desperate eyes, motioning her to lean in. "Kagura, please hurry.. I'm really afraid." She nodded and began to run out with Yomi. A pair of worried eyes followed them out, Sakaki sighed.

The duo soon arrived at the Takino residence. "Just let me handle it ok?" Yomi whispered to Kagura who nodded tentatively in return. The brunette quickly rang the doorbell and waited. There were a few crashes from inside the house before the door was swung open.

"Whadd'ya want?" yelled a burly man causing Kagura to take a step back. _This is the nice kimono wrapping parent Tomo talked about at the festival?_ Despite his breath reeking of alcohol, Yomi stood tall and looked him in the eyes. "Hello Mr. Takino.." she began. "Oh! Honey! C'm here, it's Tomo's dyke!" he yelled into the house. A few seconds later a woman's voice replied "Not now, my soaps are on!"

He growled and Yomi continued "Have you seen Tomo lately?" Mr. Takino shook his head "She skipping school again?" he asked angrily. "No, but I thought she was sick. She wasn't herself today." Yomi easily lied and Kagura looked on in awe and disgust.

"Whatever, now is that it?" he asked in an aggravated tone. The brunette nodded and the door promptly slammed in her face. "That was Tomo's father!" the athlete whispered as if the gruff man could still hear them. "He… used to be better… Come on, let's split up and look. I have a really bad Tomo tingle."

"Tomo tingle?" Kagura asked. "I've had it since 3rd grade when Tomo fell down into a large ditch near the woods for 2 days. Its' a Tomo tingle, can we look now, please?" Yomi begged her friend. "Of course. You go down that street and I'll check this one." The pair spilt, and Yomi began to run. After passing four blocks, the street began to become graffiti filled.

Stopping to catch her breath, she took in her surroundings. Old broken down apartment complexes towered over her and strange men starred. Finally, her vision landed on a grungy warehouse. With shaky legs she stepped forward. _Tomo's in there._

Gathering her courage, she slowly entered the building. The dingy storage house stunk of mildew and cobwebs decorated every corner. Letting her eyes adjust, she peaked around another wall and spotted a doorway. There was a small bit of light sneaking out so she looked in and gasped.

Right before her eyes was Tomo, clothes dirty and tattered, with arms bound on a makeshift cross. Loosing all common sense, Yomi ran through. The battered girl's eyes shot open and she tried to scream, but it was easily muffled with a gag. The brunette went to Tomo and tried to undo the chains. "Tomo, I'm so sorry. God I'm so stupid, I'm-"

A gun shot rang throughout the building and Tomo's eye's bulged. Outside, Kagura had been tracing Yomi's steps and heard the shot. "Tomo!" she yelled and began to run in the direction of the sound.

With inhuman strength, Tomo broke free of the chains and ran to her fallen friend. "I'm sorry Tomo." She whispered hoarsely and Tomo looked at her with tears and she fell into unconsciousness. Takino's head whipped around, eyes searching for the sniper. She quickly found her capture in the shadows and went for his neck.

With lightening fast speed, she knocked the gun from his hands and grabbed his throat. "Bastard!" she screamed and threw him to the ground. Waves of rage tore at her as she scratched at his face and landed dozens of punches.

Kagura choose that moment to arrive at the scene and screamed, before scrambling for her cell phone, "Oh my God!" "Tomo! TOMO!" the athlete yelled at her friend while trying to pull her off the bloodied man. "You weak bastard! Fucking bastard, I'll KILL you!" the girl shrieked.

Sirens in the distance calmed her somewhat, "She's ok right? She'll be ok?" Kagura sighed and held her, "I don't know.."

dotdotdot

The tired athlete walked into the hospital room with a cup of coffee. Tomo looked up, showing the dark circles under her eyes. She thanked her and took the cup in her hands, starring into the dark liquid. It had been 3 days since the incident and Tomo had stayed by her the entire time.

"I talked to the doctors Tomo…" Kagura started. "And? She'll be fine right?" the wild cat perked up slightly. "They.. They said they don't know of she's going to wake up. She… fell into a coma Tomo."

The coffee slowly dropped from Takino's fingers and crashed to the floor. "A…coma?"

dotdotdot

dotdot

dot

A/N: I dont know the next time I'll update, but if you review a lot.. I might do it sooner.. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it so far:)


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge et Noir Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nada.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update, I've had the worst writers block ever. I'm also sad to say, I'm unsure as to when my next chapter will be up as well.. But other than that, please enjoy.

It had been a month since the news of Yomi's coma. The girl still hadn't woken up, and yet Tomo went to see her every spare second she had. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when the wildcat walked into her friend's room with a heart shaped balloon. She sighed, "Get well soon Yomi."

The hospital room's doors slowly slid open and Kagura walked in, "Tomo, you need to get out. Wanna come to the Mew café with me? My treat." Tomo looked from Yomi's still body to the machines monitoring her then to Kagura. A stead electronic beeping filled the room and she had begun to hear it in her dreams. The brunette sighed and turned to Kagura, "Ok… I guess."

A few minutes later the duo arrived at the colorful café. The pair was seated quickly and both ordered hot cocoa. A tense silence filled the room as they waited for the other to start a conversation. Tomo stirred her cocoa and Kagura watched.

"Tomo." She finally started and the former wildcat paused in her stirring. "She really does care about you, you know. I don't think she'd want to see you like this." Kagura continued. "Like what?" Tomo asked defensively. "Look at yourself Takino.. You look dead. How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?"

"I…I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway." With that being said, Kagura clasped her hands together with Tomo's. "Don't say that." "Nothing matters.. without Yomi." The athlete sighed, "Tomo..." She searched her friend's eyes for something, anything.. but they were void.

"You know… I love her. Funny how we're always fighting huh? I know she's not usually serious, but it still bothers me sometimes.." she paused to glance up at Kagura for a moment before continuing to stir her cooling cocoa. "None of this would've happened it I hadn't gone to her house that night…" "What happened? …Tomo?"

"I went there to apologize for a fight we had had. It had been bigger than usual. It was my fault… all my fault. I was such a bitch to her, but when I got there… I found her practicing a new "diet"." With the athletes questioning look she replied solemnly, "She was bulimic." "Oh Gods.." Kagura inwardly winced _'I never thought she'd go that far, damn Yomi.' _

"Yeah… needless to say, I wasn't pleased. She's skinny. Healthy skinny. She thinks of herself so lowly.. We got into another fight." The wildcat chuckled dryly. "She just kept saying how it was her body and how she could do whatever she wanted with it… how I could never understand her pain. Kagura, I cut myself."

The athlete managed to hold in her gasp, and bit her lip. '_Why haven't I ever noticed? She… hides it so well..'_ "I showed her… I was just so pissed, I ran from her house. If I hadn't been so clouded by my stupid rage… If I hadn't been a bitch… If we didn't fight.. I would never have been kidnapped by that sick bastard. And Yomi…. Yomi would have never been shot. It's my entire damn fault!" she hissed and slammed her fist onto the table, causing a few heads to turn.

Kagura quickly glared at them and moved to Tomo's side of the table. She had never thought of the wildcat seriously before, but after she had heard her friend out, she didn't know what to think.

She carefully approached Tomo and began to wrap her arms around the trembling girl. The brunette jumped at first, but soon fell into the embrace. The girl clung to Kagura and released a shaky breath.

'_I never knew she was so vulnerable... Poor thing. Damnit Yomi, why'd you have to go and get shot?'_ "K-Kagura.. I'm sorry." Tomo sniffled and regrettably leaned out of the hug. "Don't be.. It's not your fault Tomo, you never knew.. You couldn't have known you'd be kidnapped or any of that would happen. It's not your fault."

Kagura gently wiped away the tears that Tomo had shed silently and smiled. "Let's go to the park. You need some fresh air." Tomo looked at her cautiously and nodded. The two quickly left the café and soon arrived at the town's park.

The pair then spent the rest of the day watching people play around them and Kagura even got Tomo to join in a game of jump rope once. Sunset came all too soon for the recovering wildcat. When she got back to the hospital, Tomo went straight to Yomi's side, Kagura in tow.

'_Tomo.. Why do you do this to yourself?'_ the athlete asked herself as Tomo sat next to the unconscious girl and sighed. She quietly shook her head and gave the brunette a quick hug before bidding her farewell to go home and thing about her new discoveries.

Two months passed and Tomo still went to Yomi's bedside every spare second she had. Kagura made her go out every other day too, and with each passing day, her feelings for the wildcat grew steadily. It had been a cloudy Friday afternoon when she had figured it out.

_They had been playing on the jungle gym at the town's park when Tomo had fallen off of the monkey bars. The wildcat had sniffled and tried to stand, only to fall back again. "Tomo!" she had yelled and ran to her friend. A few other children had pointed and giggled but stopped at the sight of Kaguras glare. "I'm fine, geez, it's just a scratch." She spoke reassuringly and tried to rise again. _

"_Ahh!" the wildcat yelped and chewed her lip. "Here… get on; you can't walk with an ankle like that." Kagura said and bent don for Tomo go get on her back. "I can too!" she persisted and tried to stand again stubbornly, only to fall back on her butt. The athlete quickly tapped her nose to temporarily stun her, and picked her up in her arms._

"_Kaguraa! Let me down!" Tomo wailed her arms and whined. "You're hurt, Im bringing you to the hospital so they can wrap that up for you, you might need a brace." "Ugh." _

_So Kagura quickly carried Tomo to the closest hospital and had her ankle treated. She had gotten up to get her friend some juice when she glanced at Tomo. The normally energetic girl was fiddling with a stray string from her shirt and watching a small TV in the corner of the room._

'_Too damn cute... how she stays so positive... How she manages to act the part so perfectly... No one knows the Tomo I know. She's so easily broken and yet trudges on every time... Stubborn as always.' _

"_Kagura? Karguaaa? Do I have something on my face?" Tomo asks the athlete who blinks in response. "Ano… No no. want some juice?" was her awkward reply. "Sure, thanks.. I'll come with." "Mhhk." _

_Tomo quickly got up and linked arms with Kagura, humming a happy tune at the thought of free juice. Kagura on the other hand, blushed._

She had fallen in love… fallen in love with Tomo Takino. Now the love sick girl was walking with her beloved back to the hospital. _'I have to tell her today… I've never felt this way before. I know she loves.. Yomi.. but how much longer can she hold on to her? I… love her.' _Kagura sighed as they arrived at Yomi's room. Monitors, like usual, beeped at a steady rhythm. And Tomo, like usual, took a seat next to her friend.

"Miss Takino? Excuse me, I'm Dr. Mizuno." A young blue haired woman stood at the doorway with a lab coat. Tomo nodded for her to continue and she walked through the threshold. " I'm afraid we have some bad news.. We're afraid .. Miss Mizuhara has a very very slim chance of ever regaining her consciousness.. And if she does, we don't know if she'll ever be the same. I'm sorry, I truly am." The woman bowed and left the room.

"No… No! Yomi , wake up damn it, prove them wrong! Yomi!" the brunette screamed in frustration and shook the sleeping girl's shoulders. "Tomo! Stop it! Stop!" Kagura yelled and drew the distraught girl into her arms. "No..No..No.." she mumbled continuously.

Cradling her, Kagura ran her fingers though Tomo's short hair. It seemed to help some. _I have to tell her now…. Or I'll never do it.. Damn it, why did that damn doctor have to come in now... Damn you Yomi...' _"L-listen Tomo. I know you love her but… she's not going to wake up. Let me… help you. I..I love you." Kagura whispered causing the wildcat to freeze.

"No." "No?" "…"How dare you!" Tomo pushed the athlete away from her. "How dare you tell me that now? How **dare** you!" "But Tomo! I love you!" Kagura yelled discouraged. "I don't care!" the wildcat screamed back. In a last act of desperation, Kagura pulled Tomo into a quick kiss. "I love you Tomo Takino."

-Slap-

"T…Tomo." Kagura raised a hand to her check where she had been struck. "Tomo?" a hoarse voice came from behind them. The pair froze and Tomo turned around "Yomi?" she whispered.

Yomi sat up in the hospital bed and kept her eyes on Tomo. "You're awake!" she ran to her love and hugged her. "Tomo I… love you." The brunette spoke as she girl clung to her. "Yomi.. Gods, I love you too."

The newly deemed couple flinched when the hospital door slammed shut. They both knew about Kagura. But what they didn't know was what events would take place because of their love.

End.. for now.

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, writers block, but I don't know when I'll update again either.. I hope you liked it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge et Noir Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

This Chapter is rated MA or T+... For mature language and some descriptions that might be disturbing to some readers.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update.. It took me a while to get past a writers block for this fic. I hope you like it though..  
PS- Sorry if theres grammar or spelling typos... I'm using WordPad right now since my Microsoft Word isnt working..

"lala." - spoken  
"_lala_" - thought

Kagura ran from the building. "Why wasI so stupid? How could I do that right then! Damn it all! ...Ah!" The athlete was stopped mid-rant when she ran into someone, landing on something very warm and soft. She looked up. "Sakaki.." Quickly getting up into a sitting position, she refused to meet Sakaki's eyes, she wouldnt show her tears..

"K-Kagura." the enigmatic girl blushed. "Are you ok?" Reaching out she layed a hand on her friend shoulder. "Fine. Dandy. Yomi's awake and Tomo hates me. Life's great." the brunette smiled bitterly and clenched her fists. "Oh... oh.. You told Tomo didnt you?" Sakaki whispered. _I knew this would happen.._ "I... How'd you know?" Kagura's head shot up. "It was pretty obvious."

"..I kissed her... She hit me Sakaki... She's disgusted. She hates me. She wants me dead!" The athlete finished with a cry of despair and bit her tongue. "Kagura..." , was all the tall girl managed to choke out. _Damn it Tomo.._

"Why? Why cant she love me? I've .. never felt this was before. I feel like my heart's been ripped in a thousand pieces." "I'm sure she didnt mean to be so harsh... She was suprised and scared.. Think about it Kagura." Sakaki replied, causing the brunette to sigh. "But I love her." "If you loved her, you'd let her be happy. She's happiest with Yomi." The raven haired girl tried to explain gently. There was a moment of silence and Kagura lowered her head in defeat. "Come on.. Wanna go to my place? I'll get a bike magazine on the way if you want." The superior athlete offered, causing Kagura to snort.

"Your too nice you know that?" Sakaki smiled, though it failed to reach her eyes, and replied that she just didnt like seeing Tomo upset. "Now.." She took Takinos hand in her own and helped her to her feet. _If only you knew._ Then they were off to the cat lovers house.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital...

The newly declared couple was now lying down on the small hospital bed, Tomo's arms wrapped around the recovering brunette. "You're a miracle Yomi.. A beautiful, amazing, miracle." Tomo sighed happily. "Not really.. Anything but actually.." Yomi began to protest but was cut off by her girlfriend. "Dont say that! You're amazing."

"I'm terrible. I went to try and save you and you ended up saving me. As for beautiful.. I think you snuck some of my drugs they gave me." Mizuhara chuckled. Tomo's face then suddenly took a very serious tone to it, which was rather intimidatig on the usually immature wildcat. "You're beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen... Do you understand? You're not fat, you never were Koyomi... I'm sorry I tease you, but please believe me when I say its just teasing. You're amazing and I love you." The brunette looked deeply into her girlfriends eyes. "Do you?" Yomi asked shakily.

"I do."

Just then there was a knock at the doors and two women in black suits stepped in, causing Tomo to sit up and tense slightly. One of them, a tall blonde, bowed and began speaking. "Hello. My name is Mireille Bouquet and this is my partner, Kirika Yuumura. We're here from the FBI. Miss Takino, could you please answer a few things for us? Miss Mizuhara too." She continued and flashed her badge. Tomo nodded cautiously.

"It's about the man that abducted you. We have him in custody..." Nodding towards her brunette partner, Mireille waited for confirmation. Kirika Yuumura held out a photo of the alleged suspect. It was a normal looking man in his late 30's. Shuddering Tomo nodded stiffly and held on to Yomi's hand.

"Ok. Since Miss Mizuhara has finally woken up, a trial had been planned to start ina coupledays and we're looking for details." Detective Bouquet said, motioning for her partner to take out a small notepad. "Details?" Asked Yomi curiously. "To make sure we have the times right and to figue outthe proper punishment." "If you dont have a lawyer... You will be given one by law.." Detective Yuumura finally spoke up softly but firmly.

Tomo kept her hands clutched with Yomi's an she looked down, a moment of suspension followed. "Sure I guess... Just as long as the bastard gets what he deserves.. Does Japan still have the death penalty?" Mireille sighed and nodded "Now could you please describe specifically what happened the night you were kidnapped?"

Another long pause followed before Tomo began talking. When she did, her grip on Yomi loosened as if she were reliving the memory. Her brown eyes fogged over some what and she started.

"I had just left Koyomi's house, I think if was around 10-ish. We had had a fight and.. well, I had stormed out in my bra. Half way down the street I put on my shirt and kept walking.. Everything was a blur... but I thinkI passed a fountain when I noticed someone behind me. Before I knew if, the guy had me in some weird grip and shoved a rag in my face. I... passed out. Suprising, huh?"

Unconcoiusly squeezing her lovers hand tighter, she continued.

"When I woke up I was so tired.. I tried to move but I was tied up to some cross thing. It was dark.. and cold. After.. I dont know how long, the guy came back in, the guy from the picture you showed me.. He turned on a big light and kept circling me muttering to himself... 'What a fine treat this one is.. What a fine...'"

The brunette trailed off, tears begining to form. The room was silent for a while, Yomi holding the trembling girl. "We know this must be hard for you Miss Takino.. But please try to continue." Detective Yuumura said gently. The wildcat gulped then shakily nodded to the two FBI agents.

"He.. took out some kind of a kit with all these tools in it.. Knives, and hammers, and gloves, and tape, and rope, scissors, and.. some huge fucking thing that looked like a mace.. ...He .. He fucking cutup my shirt and kept looking at me like some piece of raw meat. 'Fine treat.. Oh what a cute little pet this one is..' .. Sick fuck..."

"I'm.. I'm lucky Yomi came when she did.. He was taking so much time just talking to me.. Or rather at me.. All he did that night was tie me up and beat me down.. But I saw the look in his eyes. ... I know what he was going to do. I'm glad he took so long though... 'Cause if he didnt.. Yomi wouldnt have made it in time. After she came, and he knew she did.. I dont know if you guys found it, but he has a couple cameras outside.. I saw the TVs.. She came in andI tried to warn her but .. I was gagged.. she didnt hear me in time. He.. shot her."

Pausing, the brunette looked at Yomi, then to the clock, to Detective Yuumura, then back to her lap.

"I dont really remeber what happened after that.. I.. Something inside me just.. snapped, you know? I remember breaking off the cross thing I was tied up to... Running towards him.."

Takino seemed to struggle recalling the next events.

"I... dont know.. I just blacked out.. The next thing I know, Kagura's pulling me off of him.. There was blood on him and my hands and he looked terrified so.. I guess I attacked him." Chuckling weakly, Tomo broughther story to a closing. "An amublance came for Yomi and when I looked back for him.. He was gone. Thats all I can remember.."

"The two detectives nodded to each other "Is this Kagura a friend or yours?" The brunette agent asked. Yomi nodded in response. "I'll get you her number if that'd help." Offered up Tomo. "Thank you.. We'll keep in touch and mail you the information about the trial. I'm.. We're very sorry for what you two had to go through. But.. rest assured, we willget your justice." Mireille said bowing, then turned to leave. Kirika Yuumura bowed lightly and followed her out.

"Well... This should be interesting..." Tomo muttered and fell into Koyomi's embrace with a small huff.

A/N: End for now. Sorry this was so short guys, and not as cliffhangery as usual.. but I decided to split up this chapter into 2 chapters so I could update quicker. Also, I dont watch Court TV that much, so the trial might not be very accurate.. But none the less, I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. heheh... ASAP. I hope you guys liked this chapter.. I realize I got a little off track in chapter 3 so now I'm trying to get back on the ball so to say. Wish me luck.


	5. To be Continued

It's been too long, my friends.

I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I'm allowing anyone to use this story as their own.

If you know how you want it to end [one or more chapters], please write it and submit it as Re: Rouge et Noir.

I cannot see myself ever finishing this story. However, I'm hoping that a few of my readers liked it enough to maybe write a conclusion that they enjoy.

I'm truly sorry for not being able to finish this, but I thought this would be better than nothing.

3


End file.
